The association of skin color with ECG defined left ventricular hypertrophy was investigated in a community sample of 551 black persons. Unlike previous studies in Puerto Rico, there was no such association in the entire sample. However, there was a trend toward a higher prevalence of LVH in darker men. Computing was done on the CLINFO systems.